


Dessert Night

by thesilverdoe



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Smut, The salmonella risk is worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: While making cookies, things get a little messy.





	

After twenty minutes of mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV you realized that nothing was going to cure your boredom. You didn’t have work today and the weather was awful, so you had been stuck inside your apartment with nothing to do. Usually on Friday evenings you would be with John but he was out filming some segments for the show. The clock on the wall read 9:32, and just as you read it your stomach rumbled. You had dinner just a few hours ago, but it was leftovers from last night’s so you knew you’d be hungry again soon. You got up and walked to the kitchen, but as you searched through the pantry and fridge nothing looked particularly interesting.

You didn’t feel like eating something healthy like fruit and you didn’t want anything like the bag of potato chips that was almost empty anyway. Grocery day was tomorrow so you’d just have to lower your standards - until you saw the box of chocolate chip cookie mix on the upper shelf of the pantry. You pulled it off the shelf and everything else you’d need and set it all on the countertop.

While in the middle of mixing the batter together you heard a click as the front door unlocked and then John’s footsteps.

“Hey, how was work today?” you asked as John entered the kitchen. He set his keys down on the table.

“It was fine, not much happened. Are those cookies?” John looked at the bowl you were mixing.

“Yep. I’m about to roll them up and put them on the baking sheet. The oven’s ready and everything.”

“Great, I’m starving. I’ll help.” John washed his hands in the kitchen sink. After drying them he grabbed a handful of cookie batter out of the bowl and began placing balls of dough on the sheet. When the two of you finished he pulled open the oven door, slid the sheet of cookies in and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

“So, nothing happened at work today?” you asked.

“Nah, not really.” John walked over to the sink and washed the dough off his hands. “Something got messed up during filming, one of the cameras wasn’t working right when I was doing the field piece. There was a lot of sitting around doing nothing until they could figure it out.” John turned around and held his hands out so he could hold yours in his. “I missed you, though.”

You giggled. “I missed you too, but you know my hands are covered in cookie dough, right?”

“We should clean them, then,” John replied, and before you could say anything he lifted your left hand to his lips and slipped one of your fingers inside his mouth, tasting the dough and licking it off. You shivered at the way he looked at you as he did it.

“Well, that’s – one way to do it.” You exhaled a little shakily as he moved onto the next finger, then the next, taking his sweet time devoting his tongue to each one, until he finally made his way to your thumb. He was being especially slow as he licked the last bit of dough off your thumb, obviously teasing you. And it was working.

“That is some good cookie dough,” John said as he let go of your hand. Then he leaned in close to you, about to give you a kiss.

“Don’t you want to clean my other hand first?” You asked, raising your right hand up.

“Of course,” John replied, taking your hand. “Silly me,” and began sucking on your fingers, swirling his tongue around them in a way that gave you goosebumps. A few times you had to look away because the way he looked at you with your fingers in his mouth was too intense to bear. You could feel the tension when you stared into his eyes and you could feel your own excitement, and he hadn’t even kissed you yet.

“It’s too bad,” you remarked. “If I’d known you’d be licking dough off of me maybe I’d have skipped the baking part and just put it all over my body.”

John chuckled, then replied, “Too bad,” with a smirk on his face. You could tell by his expression that he was thinking bad thoughts. Very, very bad.

The look in his eyes and the way his mouth moved sensually around your fingertips was basically killing you now. It felt like he was being even slower with this hand, but it probably felt so long just because you were dying to be all over him.

“All clean,” he said after licking off the last of it. _Thank god,_ you thought _._ “Am I allowed to kiss you now?”

“Please do,” you said, almost begging. You couldn’t stop staring at his lips when he was sucking on your fingers and even now as he inched closer toward you. John’s lips found yours and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in so his body was pressed against yours. You tasted the cookie dough flavor that was still on his lips, and he was right, it did taste pretty damn good. John kissed you hungrily, he would bite your lower lip and his tongue flicked inside your mouth. You’ve been dating him long enough that you knew when he kissed you like this off the bat he had probably been horny all day, which was pretty much confirmed when you felt the bulge in his pants pressing against your thigh.

You began to work on unbuttoning his shirt while he trailed his lips down to your jaw and then your neck, sucking softly on your skin. You trailed your hands down his chest as you undid each individual button. Feeling the cold granite pressed against your back, you just now realized that he had you pinned against the kitchen counter. It excited you, being trapped by him – for some reason, him having complete control over you…

It was difficult to undress him as his lips and tongue were giving attention to your neck, but you finished unbuttoning his shirt and made your way to unzipping his pants. Your hand journeyed its way into his underwear and you wrapped your fingers gently around John’s hard cock. He groaned into the crook of neck. You turned your head so your lips were right next to his ear. “I bet I can make you come before the timer rings,” you whisper.

“Fuck, you’re wet already?” John asked incredulously. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

“I’ve been wet since you started sucking on my fingers.”

“Then we should make cookies more often.” You laughed at his joke and pulled him in for another kiss. “I accept your challenge.” John said, dropping the sexy act for a second and sounding like a total goof, but him making you laugh made you that more eager for him inside you.

You wanted to curse yourself for wearing skinny jeans today because the damned things took so long to pull off sometimes, and they were being especially uncooperative at this moment. When you finally got them off John yanked your panties down and he barely stroked your clit when you let out a moan, your knees almost buckling under you.

“Wow, you really are wet already.” John said as he plunged two fingers inside you and his thumb to rub your clit. It wasn’t long though until John pulled his underwear down and his cock sprang free of its confinement. He kissed your neck, aligned his body to yours and the two of you groaned in unison when he finally pushed himself inside of you.

Usually he started out slow and gentle when making love to you, but not this time. He was bucking into you desperately from the start and you loved every second of it. Your hands gripped the edge of the counter while one of John’s hands was wrapped around you to keep you standing upright and the other played with your clit. His hips snapped into yours and you let yourself moan John’s name over and over as he kept hitting that sweet spot inside you. Soon the two of you were coming, riding out your climaxes together.

“Oh, fuck…” John groaned as he spilled himself inside you.

You shuddered, legs shaking as you moaned John’s name one last time while coming down from your high. You shared a few more kisses in each other’s arms before he pulled himself out of you.

After John and you finished cleaning yourselves up, he looked over at the timer on the oven. The screen read forty-three seconds left. “You were right, you did make me come before the timer went off.”

“Do I get a prize?”

John quirked an eyebrow. “Besides an orgasm and cookies? What more could you want?” he joked.

“ _Two_ orgasms and cookies,” you replied as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“Well, now you’re just being unreasonable,” John teased.

“Good,” you teased back.

Just as you said that, the timer beeped. You pulled the freshly-made, warm cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool off. John snatched one off the baking sheet and took a bite.

“Mmm.”

“Good?”

John nodded, and with a smile, said: “These are so good I might just be persuaded into two orgasms and a cookie.”

You laughed. “Then I guess we really should make cookies more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all -- the salmonella risk is worth it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
